


Reminiscence

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, NaLi - Freeform, Story within a Story, Storytelling, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna tells Natsu and Happy a story about her life in Edolas for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire-Starsword](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claire-Starsword).



It was the simple times like these where she never felt happier. It was the quiet moments where everything seemed peaceful and she could savor the life she thought she’d lost. She loved the loud times too, of course, the times where everything happened quickly and wildly. They were a lot of fun. They made her feel alive.

But right now everything was soft and quiet. Much quieter than usual as a matter of fact but it was the end of a long day.

Winters could be bitterly cold in Magnolia and this one proved to be no exception. The sky had been grey and overcast all day without a hint of sunlight and the wind whipped fiercely. Lisanna hadn’t felt like doing much of anything on such a day and now she finally had that chance.

She was home for the evening and a fire was flickering in the hearth. She had no plans for the rest of the evening and more importantly, two of her favorite people in the universe were seated right beside her.

To her amusement however, they weren’t as happy as she was to have nothing to do, but that was okay. They were the sort who craved those loud moments most of the time and Lisanna was happy to oblige them or at least do something to entertain them.

“Okay then.” She told Natsu and Happy with a growing smile. “What should we do? It’s too late and cold to go anywhere.”

“Fine.” Natsu said, sitting slouched on the sofa. “We’ll just have to….” He poked Happy who was sitting beside him.

“Tell stories!” Happy cried, instantly.

“What?” Natsu said. “I was hoping you’d say something cool like hold a pie eating contest or build a pillow fortress out of the sofa cushions or maybe hold a sparring match or something… but story-telling it is.”

“Um.” Lisanna mumbled. “That’s probably a good idea. Sparring isn’t really an indoor activity and we don’t have any pie…I do like the pillow fortress idea though.”

“Yay!” Happy said. “You go first, Lisanna!”

“What?” She said. “But I’m sure you guys have much better stories.”

Natsu shrugged. “Maybe but we’ve heard all of each other’s. Though I think Happy made some of his up.”

“Hey!” Happy shouted. “That rainbow fish was real and it was ten feet long! Just like I said!”

“I thought you said it was eight feet long!”

Lisanna giggled, amused by their antics. Now if only she could think up a good story… She pondered the matter for a moment before an idea hit her like a bolt of lightning.

“I’ve thought of a story, you guys!” She said. Their attention snapped back towards her.

“Ooh!” They said, settling down to listen.

Lisanna wasn’t sure why she hadn’t told them this story before. Maybe it was because this topic had always been a painful one for them, but she felt that now was a good time to tell it.

“This was several years ago.” She said. “Back in Edolas.”   
She sensed rather than saw her companions tense up at the name but they quickly relaxed as she continued.   
“It happened back when I was still new to the place so I didn’t know a lot of things about it that I do now.” Her tone was light. “So I was surprised to learn that Edolas Fairy Tail didn’t wear guild marks. Actually, I was surprised by a lot of things.-“   
“Hold on!” Natsu said. “You’re right. I never noticed any of the Edolas Fairy Tail members having guild tattoos. So why do you have one?”

She smiled and held up a finger. “Patience, Natsu. That’s what I’m telling you about.”

“Yeah, Natsu.” Happy said. “Let her tell the story!”

“As I was saying, I was surprised by a lot of things but the fact that they don’t have guild tattoos in Edolas explained why mine disappeared.” She looked down, somewhat nostalgic.   
“Disa…peared?” Natsu said.

Lisanna nodded. It was strange to her that they could be having this conversation so easily. Edolas had long been a red flag, off-limits kind of topic for them. There was simply too much hurt there. It reminded her how far they’d come that they could talk about it now. It made Lisanna happy that this chapter of her life wasn’t hidden anymore. It might not have always been pleasant but her time in Edolas had helped make her who she was and she couldn’t ignore that.

“My old guild mark.” She said. “It just vanished sometime during the…um…transition?” She gestured at her shoulder where the mark had once been. “I guess it wasn’t compatible with the universe.”

“Where are you going with this?” Natsu asked. The topic seemed to be making him edgy and she couldn’t blame him.   
“Right. Sorry.” She said. “This is the story of how I got my new guild mark. Even though I had a lot of other things going on at the time, the loss of my old guild mark really bothered me. It felt like I’d lost a part of myself.” She continued. “But I also thought if I had had it, it just would’ve made me sad.”

“As I’m sure you know, my old guild mark mirrored yours.” She blushed slightly. “But I thought I would never see you again and besides, Edolas Fairy Tail was a dark guild. It would be foolish to display allegiance to it.”

She paused for a moment, offhandedly wondering what Edolas Fairy Tail was up to now, something she thought about often. “But despite that, I still wanted a guild mark so one day, I decided I was going to get a new one and I even thought of the perfect place and color. The only trouble was I didn’t know how to get it. I couldn’t just go see anyone about getting a Fairy Tail sign stamp, you know.”   
Natsu and Happy were silent, listening intently as she continued.   
“So I asked around very subtly.” She laughed. “Okay, somewhat subtly. You know that’s not really my strong suit, but I didn’t want to say anything that would give me away, you know? If they had never done guild tattoos here, it would seem weird to ask about them.”

“Eventually though, I learned that a long time ago, before they were a dark guild. They did use to wear guild marks  _and_ they still kept the stamp, but they didn’t know where it was. So I did some poking around and eventually found it!” She pumped her fist in the air in victory, wearing a silly grin before continuing.   
“It had taken me a while to decide where to put it and what color I wanted it to be but I really am happy with my choice. You see, while I loved the way my old guild mark matched yours, that would’ve just reminded me of the fact that I didn’t think I would ever see you again. This one matched Mira-nee’s guild mark and reminded me of why I had to  _stay._ ”

Lisanna saw something like realization fill their eyes at this. “I continued pretending to be Edolas’s Lisanna for my siblings in Edolas, because I didn’t want them to go through the hurt of losing a sibling again. And because Edo Mirajane wasn’t like how I remembered my Mira-nee, I could remember her and draw strength from her this way. More than that, a guild mark on my thigh could be easily hidden, more easily than one on my shoulder.”

“That’s pretty clever, Lisanna.” Natsu grinned. “I did wonder why it was different.”

Happy nodded in agreement. “It’s weird that we never asked you about it.”

Lisanna shrugged. “I’m sure you had bigger things on your mind when I came back.”

“Aye, sir.” Happy agreed.

“Later, I bought the blue dress I was wearing when you first saw me again.” She went on. “I only ever wore that in the guild hall because that was the only place I could show my guild mark.” She shrugged. “It seems kind of silly but to me, it felt like a bridge between my two identities, a combination of old and new.”  

They were quiet for a second.

“So that’s the story of my new guild mark. The end! Who wants to go next? You two must have some good stories you haven’t told me.”

“We sure do!” Natsu said, suddenly, breaking into a grin. “Okay, so this one time we were about to go on a mission…”

Natsu had a habit of telling stories in a roundabout way, a detail here, a few plot points there before doubling back to include something he’d forgotten earlier, but he made up for this with his enthusiasm.

Natsu told a story (with interjections from Happy) and afterwards Happy told a story (with interjections from Natsu) and then they decided it was late and they should go to sleep.

It was only after all three of them were in bed and on their way to dreamland when Natsu suddenly whispered, “Hey.”

Lisanna, who’d nearly been asleep, rolled over to look at him. “What is it?” She yawned.

“Next time we’re doing this, you should tell us more stories about Edolas,” he said.

She blinked. “Yeah?”

“Yup.” He said, yawning. “I bet you have some good ones.”

“Yeah.” She said. “I’d like that. Good night, Natsu.”

“Good night, Lisanna.” Moments later, he was fast asleep.


End file.
